The Inquisitors trial (formerly fall of the cannoness)
by TRM73
Summary: In the grim darkness of m41 a people find themselves on a planet near the edges of imperial space where shit will get crazy... but mostly sexual and who could forget chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Canoness Lerchiya was up late at night in the convent on mantat VII doing paperwork and managing statics for the following month. She couldn't wait for sleep to finally claim her as she would dream of that fateful day that set her apart from all the other Soritas in the convent and even just thinking about it she got wet. Sure, some of them used vibrators to keep their needs at bay or meditation, she on the other hand was different she had a different way of controlling her desires. And then she drifted off to sleep and dreamt of that fateful day.

She was on patrol on a world far away form where she now was. This world happened to have a tynrid threat and the fighting there was tough of course she thought to herself why did someone in the higher ups even send her here her convent was on a temperate planet not a jungle one and they were given only the smallest amount of training in jungle combat, they could fight in forest but not jungles as they were way denser than forest were. Whilst she was thinking this a hive tyrant ambushed her patrol, she didn't have any ties to those who died as they were from a different convent but one of those who died she did know and had done so willingly. The hive tyrant had selected her laskal seemingly at random and gravely wounded laskal, then proceeded to strip off her armor. Of course, now Lerchiya was to shocked to notice what had happened she also wasn't canoness at the time laskal was but that wasn't important. She could only watch as it ripped off the canonesses armor as if it were wrapping paper then it ripped of her bra and thong (they had the option as to what they wore under armor as they were the heads of their convent of soritas) the hive tyrant than slowly placed her on his dick and fucked her without mercy but put her down after her first climax seeing that she was going to break to pieces if he kept going. That's when it turned its eyes on her Lerchiya and as if through some psychic link she began to take off her power armor then awaited there for its next decision. It picked her up and placed her on his dick and went into her without mercy she enjoyed unlike the canoness who she now viewed as no more than a weak slut. She accepted the ruthless fucking with ease and felt as if something deep within her had been unleashed, then at that moment she realized it was part of her purpose she now had renewed vigor and fucked the beast with all her might letting out several moans and the many times it came she begged for it. She was also under the control of it briefly after it as the force of it made her do anything for a while if she could even so much as touch that xenos cock. She then felt the message from her master come through _kill the weak canoness kill her, that's your order you will be rewarded justly for doing so slave_ and then on command as if possessed she reached down to grab her knife and walked over to the canoness who's last words were "do it as commanded we are just mere pawns" and with that it descended into screams as Lerchiya slowly slit the canonesses throat. She was rightly rewarded she was fucked one last time and when she finished, she licked the hive tyrants dick clean before getting up and going on her way. The slavery effect broke off after she was about a km or so out form the forward outpost when she got back, she reported that the patrol had been ambushed and she was the only survivor and then as if in a flash the dream ended and she was awake.

As soon as she was awake Lerchiya felt just how wet her pussy was she also felt something tingle and for a moment forgot what it was then remembered what it was. When she fucked the Hive Tyrant it had put its seed in her, and she was housing several small nids inside of her the bulge they made was barely noticeable and they could slip out of her pussy at any moment. She was feeling hot and wanted to see which of them had poked out this time she shared a psychic link with them and new what to call them on sight helpful as they had individual names that were hard enough to pronounce already well nicknames was more like it but eh she liked to refer to her babies by name as such she found the link helpful she like a majority of the soritas had a body suit under her power armor she stripped the armor off slowly and did it as if stripping. The armor itself was hard to get off but harder to get on perhaps if another soritas went through a similar thing or were brainwashed into blindly obeying her she might have them help with this. The bodysuit however was easy to take off and put on all she had to do was zip or unzip it and of course the thong and the bra she could slip on and off pretty much whenever she felt like it. The suit came off with ease and she stopped to notice her curves before she slid her bra off and pulled down her thong making sure the both were off before she continued. The nid she could tell already was newly matured which meant it was a new one as it slid out, she got more and more of it then when it finally slid out, she saw a weird looking probe where it should have claws. She appreciated the shiny black look it had, and she learned its name quickly filing it away for later use then it spoke to her telepathically as to what its purpose was, and it was simple-ish. "_I am here to help you accomplish the goal to make the entire convent serve you mother." _She didn't know how it knew that that was one of her deepest and most secret and most suppressed goals she considered it once but couldn't fully get it out of her mind she still didn't want to do it she was then given the information about how it worked she'd have to get victims alone at the start. She decided the 2 guards she had on duty right now would make a good start. She hastily put on her thong and bra and got the body suit on; she didn't bother with the power armor and knew her guards wouldn't mind if she didn't. She told the nid to a corner of the room and wait there for the first to enter than she would give it the comand to strike "_yes master I will do as you command"_ the nid responded. As it went to the corner of the room, she wondered why it was unique to the others she didn't mind having some of the people here under her direct control but how would it do that and how would it take more than one. She called for the sexier of the 2 guards on her vox first "Stephen could you enter the room I need to speak with you real quick" the response came almost immediately "of course what ever you need me to do I will do it" she then sent a message to the nid to tell it to wait till the conversation had started to shoot up her back or what ever climb into her and override her brain. She didn't want to think of how it would do that but whatever if she could make the guards obey her. As Stephen entered the room, she saw the canoness in her body suit and noticed why right off the bat from what Lerchiya could read of the guards' face. "sorry I have no place for you to sit but paperwork is paperwork" "I understand that your busy this time of year Lerchiya" _good Stephen had picked up on the casual nature of their talk_ she thought then said "any nids or anything attack or is It all good out there" she responded "if you count quiet as a threat then yes" she said in a joking manner. She nodded to the nid in the corner which told it to move in. "so how's your night been" she said trying to keep the excitement and anxiety out of her voice. "good, it been made better by the fact that Lacka is attractive but no one is as attractive as y-" the sentence was cut short when the nid jumped on her face stuck the probe to her head which seemed to calm her then it climbed down Stephens leg and up her pussy and then straight up to the brain it passed through organ and the like without rupturing holes it plugged them as it went through them then it reached the brain where it stuck the probe straight onto her brain and then wrapped its self around the brain gently giving it access to the functions of the body then it had Stephen say "mind wipe complete ready for reprogramming" _reprogramming interesting she could just as well have said hi, mistress I'm your new attractive slave use me as however you wish_. She thought about it before saying "your new function is to blindly obey my orders no matter what you will not question them you will become my mindless slave and don't care what I use you for and/or make you do" "reprogramming begging" about 2 seconds after she heard "reprogramming complete what is your command mistress" she then saw the nid leave the now slaves body trough her mouth and when she told the slave to go and get Lacka she replied with "yes mistress" and when Lacka came in the nid did the exact same thing.

Authors note: all feed back is welcomed as long as it is not insulting and keep in mind that this is just the first part of my first story.


	2. Chapter 2: Slaanesh drops by

:authors note i will be focusing on this in some of my free time trying to get chapters out on a one to 2 day basis but things can come up and sometimes creativity can run dry i will try to make each chapter about 1k words at least but who knows please enjoy and again all feed back is appreciated as long as your not directly or purposely insulting me. Enjoy ;)

Thread 2

Slaanesh watched as the nid that she had corrupted for its own purposes as soon as it was born now was driving Lerchiya down the path it needed her to follow. It had its eyes on her for sometime now ever since she joined the soritas actually as it sensed a deep sense of lust inside her that couldn't be quelled. Slaanesh would signal the nid to make the canoness a follower of slaanesh as soon as it was back in Lerchiyas' pussy. And then Lerchiya would be its ambassador to the system making it slaaneshes own

Lerchiya was feeling a bit drained from all the paperwork she'd been having to do. So, when she needed to put the new nid back inside of her, she had her 2 new slaves strip her naked and then held the nid up to their mistress's pussy. The nid jumped in quickly and that made Lerchiya wonder what drove it as most would take their time wanting to embrace their mother's pussy for as long as they possibly could and pleasure her as well. She wrongly presumed it just wanted to see its kin if she knew its real purpose, she would've done anything in her power to stop it, but she didn't.

As soon as it was in Lerchiya felt a jolt as it dashed for her brain corrupting it for its master slaanesh and making Lerchiya a servant to it as well. Lerchiyas eyes which had been blue at a point made green by the hive tyrants' possession of her now turned a dark purple as she bowed down to slaanesh. She would do her masters bidding in this system. She felt infinite pleasures she felt as if she had gone off in ecstasy a thousand times over and each one was better than the last. She would gladly do what ever it was that Slaanesh commanded her she would do. She went to look at her slaves and saw that their eyes were now purple to and she also sensed that they served slaanesh. She gave them orders instantly.

"you" she said pointing at Stephan "lick my pussy" "you" she said this time referring to Lanka "let me eat you out" "yes mistress" they both replied in unison. She wondered what her master's orders would be, but that thought was short lived. She felt Stephens tongue press against her pussy and Lankas hot pussy on her mouth just begging to be abused. She moved her tongue in and out of Lankas pussy with ease as she slapped her ass. Whilst this was all happening Stephen was masterfully eating away at Lerchiyas' pussy with marvelous easy she climaxed in the first couple of minutes of it. She was distracted by that for a second but then went back to eating Lanka who was gladly accepting it she was close to climax she could tell she just needed to go a little further…. SQUIRT! Lanka came all over her and she gladly licked it up then they switched places but this time Lanka was off in the corner fingering herself whilst she and Stephen were doing a 69 with one another she couldn't help but notice the white fleur de lis on Stephens pussy it was the symbol of the soritas who worshipped a corpse. _They will soon see the light of slaanesh_ she thought and then went back to work. Stephen was doing an amazing job she thought as she came for the 2nd time that night she noticed it got all over Stephen who just licked up what ever she could and fingered her whilst she did it as to keep the pleasure going. She felt the Stephen was about to cum she readied herself for it then it happened Stephens clit burst as it came out so much she tried to get as much of it as she could before licking it off. _Marks of slaaneshs influence taking hold _she thought as she felt herself about to climax again she looked over to Lanka who was just a wreck she had came so many times all of them so massive that she was covered in the stuff but she kept doing as her mistress commanded which was good if she stopped for anything but an order or surprise she would need to be persuaded more as to why she should obey her master who was the voice of slaanesh to this system. Lerchiya felt something else as well when she came, she received her first gift from slaanesh her tongue was now long and pointed and was even better for eating people out with. She moved her tongue back and forth inside Stephens pussy who was now in a sex driven craze and she noticed her tongue had also gotten longer this to increased the pleasure she felt, she briefly looked over to Lanka whose tongue had also done the same slaanesh then told her that they could go back to their normal ones whenever for dealing with those who hadn't seen the light of slaanesh or any of the other gods yet. She felt as if she would explode in ecstasy when all the nids climbed out of her pussy and onto the ground and started licking up what ever cum they could. She noticed that they all had probes like the black ones and bore the mark of slaanesh which was good as the black one which had served slaanesh pretty much as soon as it was conceived had corrupted the others once it had turned her. She saw them walk over to Lanka as if in a trance and started to please her though they were small they all had some good sized cocks for their size fitting 2-3 into each one of Lankas holes Lanka was now in a state of enjoyment as she was fucked without mercy. The nids stopped after they each came about five times and Lanka at least 100 times and their dicks went back to just small things on their bodies they could shrink and grow to a degree, so they were bigger outside of her than they were in. She saw them lustfully consume Lankas cum before crawling back inside of her Lerchiya who was their master and the master of all the soritas in this room and soon she would bring the convent then the other ones on the planet under her control and repeat the process again on the other habitable worlds of this system until it belonged to slaanesh.


	3. Chapter 3 the Eldar are Cumming

p class="MsoNormal"Authors note: at the time of posting this i have a lot of free time feeling bored as fuck and feeling creative another might go up today or early tomorrow and again all feedback is appreciated espcially if i get a bit of lore or spell a word like Pysker wrong please inform me on that and once more all feed back thats not straight up insulting me is appreciated and once more enjoy this bit ;)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Thread 3/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Farseer Ashara was the most powerful psyker on her craftworld, but of course only she knew that. Another thing she knew was that the mon-keigh had perfected the art of making vibrators, sure the eldar ones were great but the mon-keigh had perfected it so much that she'd kill her entire craftworld to get one and she was the only one who knew this as for everyone they could only see what parts of her thoughts she wanted to see with their varying degrees of psychic might. She had come across a vibrator belonging to a mon-keigh once before and it was when they had come into conflict with the Adeptus Soritas in a nearby system she was causing havoc amongst them but was isolated she had won in the end yes but she found 2 treasures after she had one and went to wait whilst she was picking around in the rubble mainly looking for food she found a vibrator and a soritas in a coma, this gave her an idea. She had identified the vibrator because the eldar and mon-keigh had similar vibrators and the soritas because she had probably just killed 150 of them. She gambled that the soritas wouldn't be a psyker and that if she was, she didn't know and was a weak one. Her gamble paid off the soritas was by no means a psyker and she knew just what to do. Seeing the vibrator had aroused her sexual feelings sure the eldar were a dying race but that didn't mean they didn't have sex or masturbate the 2supnd/sup was done very often and the 1supst/sup was done often enough to keep them alive for the moment. She went back to her plan she accessed the soritases' mind with ease and set to work reprogramming it whilst she was doing that, she had her free hand (with psychic help) strip her naked from the waist down. She was curvy attractive and was tight (thanks to psychic powers) and her bust was amazing she would be kept as a prisoner by a mon-keigh because to them the only thing wrong with her was that she was a xeno. She was nearly done reprogramming the mind of the soritas now and set about putting the vibrator on her pussy whilst she worked on the final steps to reprogramming the mon-keighs mind to better fit her purpose. And just as she climaxed it was done the soritas was ready to be brought out of the coma. "RISE!" she said in a commanding voice and on command the soritas rose and then once it was upright said "What is your command mistress." em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Good/em she thought the soritas was perfect for her now, then she gave her new slave the first command. "Finish stripping me slave" "yes mistress my soul purpose is to serve you" it replied on issue of the command. When that was done Ashara gave her the next command. "finger your self and me whilst I look through all this rubble and tell me where on might be" (the eldar were a civilized folk they wouldn't have sex on the bare ground) "you can start right mistress this was a barracks for us" she said as she lowered her hand to her pussy and put 2 of her fingers in it, and started thrusting then did the same to her. So with herself and her slave being pleased she looked around the ruins of the building it wasn't hard to find one in fact what made it better was that it was in the only surviving room of the building outside of the door a barely visible sign said sephrim superior Lae em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"well Lae you won't be needing this anymore as your probably dead. /emShe thought and went in with her slave beside her. She had stripped the slave nude with her psychic powers when she had first found her, and proceeded to give her the next order "stop fingering yourself and me and lie down on the bed in a position for a 69" "yes mistress I will do as you obey" "I hope I will get to taste you" she added playfully but that was fine as her reprogramming of the mind had made it so that she found her mistress the sexiest person around and could make comments on that when ever she pleased. She was only just now looking down at her self and noticed her cum all over her pussy and the areas around it em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"seems I got to caught up in my thoughts to notice the pleasure/em she thought and then proceeded to get down on her slave, and said "begin" "yes mistress I exist only to pleasure you" she said before they both got to work./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"There were many orgasms that night/em she thought as her mind came back to the present she had managed to convince the arriving eldar party and then the whole craftworld to take her as a servant forever well servant was how she put it the former soritas was more of a slave than a servant. She called her over now ready to give her a good fucking. "slave I need pleasure from you come here and eat out my pussy if you will." "of course, mistress Farseer I exist only to serve you." She moaned in pleasure as she was pleasured by the former soritas at her pussy then she had an idea. She had done this weird thing with a dildo so it was attached to her psyche so she could feel all it felt. She brought it over and shoved it into the slave's pussy. She had taken to naming the slave Shath. She felt the inside of Shaths' pussy as if she had a dick and were thrusting into it whilst at the same time, she felt the pleasure from Shath, another unique thing about the dildo was that it had male eldar cum in it in the past this had served to make shath pregnant with baby eldar which had no visible effect on her and they seemed to pop out within the week, if the eldar race were to be repopulated it would be like this as mon-keigh females were way less prone to having miscarriages than eldar were. The best part about it was that most of them matured to adult hood quickly but slowed down there and were all eldar, the main problem was that most of them were female. She felt her self drift off as she was pleasured for the rest of the night by Shath. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p 


	4. Chapter 4 the next batch

Authors note: 3rd chapter for one day seems this will be over in the week (of course not XD) i hope you enjoy and please correct me on anything lore related i'm fucking up that's not needed for the plot line and all reviews are apricated criticism is welcome as long is your not insulting me downright please enjoy (and of course my typing has been fucked by Slaanesh its self XD)

Thread 4

Lerchiya was enjoying herself very much she was kissing Lanka for the 5th time nor whilst Stephen was off in the corner fingering herself all of them followed slaanesh and all of them were covered in cum. She looked at the time and realized even though she followed slaanesh now she'd have to get the stats for the next month done as they would need to send planes to the nearby depot they had on the continent to pick up their supplies she would need to make sure things were in order so she didn't look to guilty so she decided she should much to her dismay and that of her gods had to wrap it up so she could bring the pleasures of slaanesh to the system. So she gave her next order "slaves come and lick all the cum off of me "yes mistress they said in unison" _soon _she thought_ very soon would the entire convent be saying that to her_ but of course that was to come right now she had this to focus on, she stood still while the former soritas licked her clean of her cum and theirs each being sure to take extra care she came twice once they got to the more sensitive regions of her body but she didn't mind it was more pleasure for her. They had finished at a remarkably quick speed so she gave them their next orders she felt like wearing lineage she looked for the tightest one and gave her slaves the order to put it on her, they did so at once, they did the main section first then came the hook on parts at the legs these were done easily as well. She then told them to put the same thing on they chose from her wardrobe getting the ones that would fit them the tightest helping each other out when needed. They then helped her into the body suit and then did the same to themselves before putting their power armor on. She told them to go and stand guard outside the door till their shift was done and when the next guards arrived tell one of them to go in. So Lerchiya set about working on the stats for the next month she decided to add an edict that all soritas were to ware lineage for the next month as their undergarments.

Once that was done and mailed Lerchiya sat back and opened a drawer on her desk inside she found what she was looking for a vibrator she turned it on and pressed it against her pussy, this was the best she would get until the guards switched. Then again that could be a long ways off, she then received some information from her master Slaanesh, gifting her with 3 things the 1st was a series of words that would make anyone a follower of Slaanesh and in this case a slave to Lerchiya if used on a soritas, the 2nd was a hypnotic gaze for times she needed to be more subtle, and the 3rd was the best of all she could now change her pussy to a cock and back again, this was amazing for her.

Lanka was standing outside on guard duty with Stephen they served their mistress without question they could do nothing more nothing less and on the commands of their mistress they were to wait till the next shift arrived then go off duty and send one at random into see her and be corrupted they also shared a psychic link which made communication between them easier. Lanka suddenly felt herself cum and she felt as if something was fingering away at her pussy, she got a few words from Stephen on what it was as they could sense each other's thoughts to a degree. "No need to worry I feel it to mistress is doing it to us with her small ability as a psyker now." She responded "whew, I thought something bad was happening, at least we can feel pleasure whilst on guard duty" "here comes the next shift I'm getting tired" Stephen said out loud and with that they waited till they got here and signaled for sister superior Malta to go in and speak with Lerchiya. And with that they left to go to their bunks and spend a bit of the day in rest.

Lerchiya watched as sister superior Malta entered, Malta was one of the more devoted among them she prayed more often then the majority of them and was one of the few who chose to suppress her sexual desires with meditation instead of vibrators she had an aura of holiness about her she mentally grunted in disgust she would be a fine offering to her new god. "Malta sit down if you would I just want to have a chat" "of course canoness is there anything I can help you with "nah not at the moment I just want to know how you are adapting to the new schedule the new recruits and how you are in general." She said, "I'm doing fine mostly the new recruits have been questioning me a lot and with me assigned to guard duty I've had to get up earlier to say my morning prayers and I barely finished in time because of the lineage edict you've ordered." "well that's great I have to give out edicts like that at the end of the month as with the way things are run its easier to" she said "Aah that makes sense as to why you do things such as th-" she was cut short when she unleashed her hypnotic gaze unto Malta and she knew that Malta had a strong will so she recoiled in shock at how powerful the gaze was. She got ready to reprogram Maltas' mind with the first command "give me access to your mind" "of course" came the response as she set about reprogramming the mind of the Sister Superior she found out that she had to only implement some minor details as the gaze had taken care of the majority of it. She finished and then gave her first command to Malta "Malta who's on guard with you?" she asked then got the response of "Sister Lye mistress" "send for her I need to have a talk with her" "of course mistress came the response" she watched as her new slave voxed Lye who she planned to use the words of slaanesh on. "Lye is coming in now" "good" "Lye please take a seat" "I need to have a talk with you" "what is it honorable canoness" came the response "I want you to give yourself to me and slaanesh" she said in a conversational tone before the shock of it wore off and she registered it fully she began to say the words "give in." "surrender." "give up its useless to resist." "give yourself to the infinite pleasures of slaanesh" "no, no I can't" came the response then came a scream as the words took hold of her and the next words came out "command me mistress." "both of you slaves take of your helmets" "yes mistress" came the response in unison. She looked at their eyes once they were off, she noticed where dark red and dark blue had been there was now a purple in honor of slaanesh. _Good more and more members of the convent were coming under her control and that of her masters._ She thought before saying "strip nude" "yes mistress" they said in unison before she got to taking off her body suit and lineage. She noticed as they undressed that they were probably the 2 sexiest ladies in convent next to her who was the sexiest of them all not arguments about it. She gave the mental command for her pussy to turn into a cock she felt a moment of pain and pleasure both of which felt good to her as it switched. She noticed 2 things one was that they were both wielding tongues like hers as a gift from the slaanesh the 2nd was that neither of them was wet nor aroused at all. She would have to take matters into her own hands. "masturbate till your wet then await further commands" "yes mistress" came the automatic response.

It didn't take long for them to get wet she saw so when that was done, she looked to the 2 of them and gave her orders "Lye get on my cock and Malta let me eat you out" "of course mistress we will do our best to please you" _I cant wait till Malta cums all over my face and inside my mouth its been waiting to come out for years on end hell this is the first sexual thing she's probably ever done before_ unknown to her until a member of the inquisition dropped by Malta was wishing she could fuck someone every night and used a vibrator when ever possible. She started to masterfully eat out Malta as Lye rode her cock with a skill and ease granted to her by slaanesh. She felt amazing as the slut bounced up and down on her cock she felt as if they were both going to go over the edge and sure enough, they did and thanks to slaanesh the first climax was no where near the end of it for them. Then after that she stuck her fingers into Maltas' pussy and moved them in unison with her tongue, this caused Malta to finally go over the edge and a massive climax followed. Lerchiya felt as if she would drown in all the cum that came out, the cum was swallowed up eagerly by her and it got all over her face and tits some even hitting Lye in the back she looked up at Malta to see a massive relief wash over her pussy, Malta came many more times after that with ease as did she and Lye. Then she decided Malta should ride her next so she said "ok sluts switch" and on they went if Maltas' pussy was anything to go off of Lye's pussy tasted 5 times better (partiality owed to the fact that her own semen was mixed in there) she moved her tongue up and down with skill slapping her ass and grabbing her tits when ever possible the tongue given to her by slaanesh worked wonders on the pussy Lye was driven over the edge 5 times in 2 min, and Malta was doing an amazing job. She couldn't help but to stare at those massive tits as she rode her as if its all she had ever existed for she found it good that it didn't mater how pure the soritas were they could all be made to follow slaanesh in the blink of an eye. And with that her mind wandered wondering what else the prince of pleasure would give her as she got caught up in the ecstasy of herself, Malta, and Lye


	5. Chapter 6 the soritas rise

Authors note: some of the next chapters will be filled with combat not just the sexual kind as well and please enjoy and anything you'd like to see added? ;)

Thread 6

Slaanesh watched as its plans came together all that needed to happen was that eldar to go to mentat. But what did the eldar ever do since they made it. And with that slaanesh moved off to do other things it wanted.

Lerchiya was planning her next move, trying to figure out how she would get the convent of soritas to join her and then how she would get the planet then the solution for the 1st one hit her she had a hypnotic gaze all she had to do was walk into each of the barracks and get them to stare at her and thus she called for her guards Malta, Lye, Stephen, Lanka(who had become more sexy then Stephen) and marched off first to the barracks of the sephrims. She would need them out of the way right off the bat as they were elite shock troops.

When she walked in she found the sephrim superiors there as well briefing their squads on something as well as the sephrim commander who she went to straight away to ask why they were like this and the answer she got wasn't exactly what she expected "the local inquisitor has identified a chaos threat somewhere in our area we will dispatch the sephrims to deal with it canoness" she filed the inquisitor away as someone to worry about then said "perhaps I could honor you with an inspirational speech then?" "sure, canoness we could always use a morale boost before combat." Came the reply. _Things are just going to well for me._ She thought. (and in case you haven't figured out, yet _italics _are used to represent thoughts just as "" are used when someone is speaking.) She got up on a table at the end of the barrack to give a bit more empathies, and so she could see them all. Then once she was sure they all had concentration on her she asked "could you all take your helmets on I prefer to see your faces when giving speeches such as this one" the sephrims abided, then as soon as she was sure they were all done with that she unleashed her hypnotic gaze upon them her guards started uttering the words of slaanesh to those nearest to them and those farthest at the back. _Good it seems the guards are helping as I need them to,_ she thought before saying "kneel for your mistress slaves!" "of course," came the response from a chorus of voices all with an obedient ring to them she noticed all eyes were that same dark purple and their tongues were hanging out of their mouth long and pointed then rolled back up, showing her that they had all been effected and were servants to slaanesh as well. "now where was I oh yes. we are going to take this planet for slaanesh…. But first we will need more warriors. Seraphim Commander Lakth go to the recruits they will be strong of mind but weak of body use the gaze and take some Seraphim Superiors with you to utter the words of slaanesh to them mainly those who are at the edge of the crowd once you have them under control bring them back here and have them strip nude you are to torture and pleasure them to make their body stronger, look for ones who have an aura of charisma about them pleasure them only but for the first 30 minutes give them nothing but pain after 3 hours of pleasure torture them for another 30 minutes and set them lose to help you with torturing and pleasuring the others they will be the sergeants of these new recruits." She paused for breath then continued "Lanka go for techpriesstess Malay corrupt her for slaanesh then pleasure her for 15 minutes, I want you to have her hack the servitors from a nearby panel so they serve us as well, then bring her back here to get the schematics for what she needs to add to the vehicles well don't bring her back here order back here stay there to keep an eye on things and make sure no servitors haven't escaped corruption, then aid her in anyway she needs it for about 10 min than go to the manufactorum and upload these designs into it, and make sure its getting along nicely." She again paused for breath "my lieutenants will be going after the rank and file I'll be going after the special units (by this I mean death cult assassins etc.… that might be in the convent) understand" "yes mistress" came the chorus, and with that they left.

Lye was on her way to the barracks she had been assigned to corrupt, she was half way their when she received orders from her mistress "once corrupt commence a massive orgy in each barracks for about 5 hours" "yes mistress" came the response from her lips as she reached the door to the barracks she was assigned to. She opened it and thought what luck I can just use the words not the eyes as she noticed this one was soundproof as it housed the moor senior battle sisters. And with that she said "Surrender" "Give in" "The Pleasures of Slaanesh are endless" "Give into them" and with that she heard the "no, no, not ever, no I can't" before "command us mistress give us the will of slaanesh" "everyone strip nude" lye commanded "yes mistress" came the reply, she noticed two were just in body suits so when they finished way before everyone else she gave them an order, "You two help me out of my clothes" "of course mistress" came the drone as they began lustfully stripping her naked eager to see more and more and they were rewarded "eat me out she commanded" and with that the orgy session began.

Techpriesstess Malay was fixing one of the turrets on an immolator when she gave a sigh of relief noticing it was her breaktime she wanted longer so she long ago figured out it was best to just take her break right on the spot. Her left arm and left hand which was her dominant one had been replaced with a cybernetic one her right arm however was just given cybernetics as boosters, her body was slightly improved her pussy and tits more sensitive hell if she wanted 2 she could blink her eyes and her body would be a wash of pleasure, because of her assignment to the soritas she had a lot of spare parts and prestige and money so instead of having implants over her eyes she had some around them which accessed her optical nerves, and of course as all techpriest had she had mechanical arms and a vast amount of data at her disposal. Her hair was silver naturally which was odd, but it didn't hinder her. She lay down on the ground and quickly undid her lineage around her pussy and set one of mechanical arms to work whilst she went to work on her tits with her own hands 2 of her other arms were busy stripping her down the other got into her as and the pleasure began as soon as she was completely nude the 2 arms started rubbing her up and down and she felt amazing her eyes recording and archiving this she was so caught up that she didn't notice Stephen enter and didn't look when Stephen spoke the first of the words of slaanesh as unlike most her body was stronger than her mind so she fell to pieces on the first word saying command me mistress as tentacles grew from her back aiding in the process her bust growing her entire body feeling great then she felt her tongue elongate and noticed spikes on it she didn't mind she just licked away at her nips feeling pleasure where the spikes touched not even leaving blood in their wake they seemed to move over the skin as they went back into her tongue then tentacles busied them selves stripping Stephen nude as she got on the ground to eat her out, _boy_ she thought _slaanesh is amazing_ and with that she felt the largest orgasm she ever had come over her and with that she stood up left her lineage the way it was dressed Stephen then herself and proceeded to execute her commands with a vicious brutality.

Seraphim commander Lath had gathered the recruits of the convent with ease bringing the gaze to bare on them they broke with ease and she added the details and went back to the seraphim barracks slaaneshs new toys in pursuit and the orgy of pain and pleasure began.

That was 2 hours ago she was pleasuring one of the charismatic of them who also happened to look extremely sexy, so she was reserved for her and only her. The pain was simple she and some others cut her and lashed her with whips then came the fun part. The two of them got in a 69 position both pleasured each other with ease. Then she switched over to her dick (all Lerchiyas lieutenants can do this) and came all over the sexy slut it covered her from head to do then she decided it was time she got her virginity shattered (well for the 2nd time if you serve slaanesh that's your virginity gone) and moved her massive cock into her pussy and felt amazing as it rubbed against it each one wanting the other more than anything and they leaned in for a kiss and it seemed that the pussy was taking every thing that came out of the cock at that moment with ease. Then she went back to her pussy the two lovers resuming a 69.

Malay was in constant pleasure as she went to get the plans and corrupted the servitors for one of her tentacles was always moving in and out of her pussy at an alarming rate, she had came more times then she could count just doing something as simple as hacking a servitor. "download complete" the voice of the machine boomed out and now that she had the plans for the modifications to the tanks she felt her legs carry her back there as she thought about the pleasure brought to her by slaanesh who had given her endless pleasure a strong mind and a passionate lover, "glory to slaanesh" she managed to moan between orgasms as she walked towards the vehicle bay.


	6. Chapter 7

Authors note: sorry that i haven't been active as of late my creative spirt was run dry by the last couple I've manged to squeeze this chapter out for you and i'll be taking tomorrow off as a day to get it rekindled, enjoy ;)

Thread 7

Lerchiya walked with increased speed the others were successful, but she had the farthest to go as she rounded a corner, she saw 2 Retributiors with heavy bolters walk by, she was in her power armor, so they saluted her on sight seeing that she was the commander of this convent. Then just as they moved their hands down, she uttered the words of slaanesh, they gave in with no resistance, she sensed she had found them at a time when they were horny as fuck and eager for pleasure. "Don't worry slaves help me and Slaanesh will bring you pleasures beyond your wildest dreams" she said, and they turned to follow her.

They happened to not be far from where the Death cult assassins were so she grabbed them first using the hypnotic stare as her new slaves uttered the words to those on the edges, she gave the closest one an order "you what's your name" "Wyn mistress" came the response in a voice that ached for pleasure. "Well Wyn you're the new head of all the slaves we've just made and lie down and spread your legs" "of course mistress we will not fail you" "praise to slaanesh" came a chorus from all the death cult assassins as their slutty leader lay down and did as commanded. "I see the rumors are true some of you don't cover yourselves" "yes mistress and the lot of us don't" _good they were sluts before_ she thought than said "allow me to pleasure you Wyn. You seem to need it, and the rest of you watch and can someone get me out of this armor it impedes me" "of course mistress" came the drone as the slaves except Wyn set about doing their task. Once she was out of the armor Lerchiya stripped the rest of the way herself, upon seeing the lustful look of her servants she made a mental note to do order an orgy here before she left. She got down on all fours and crawled towards the eager slut. She stopped in front of her though and gave an order "all death cult assassins finger your selves and don't ware undergarments again" and with that she set into the slut, eating her out masterfully, she heard the constant moans of those around them, even the 2 Retributiors seemed to have found away to pleasure them selves as they stood idly watching with interest as everyone came. She found her self enjoying it very much and made another note to take her new commander along with her and then kissed the slut, everyone let out explosive orgasms then as the 2 lovers switched roles, Lerchiya felt the sluts tongue dig into her and then gave another order "3 of you step forward I want one of you to keep fingering yourself as you eat out Wyn and the other 2 are to bring pain unto them and keep fingering your selves, sluts" then came the droning cry of "yes mistress" and they set about their work they moaned from the sexual pleasure and the pain begging for more of both like the servants of slaanesh they were and then she gave another order "you bring me pain as well and keep fingering yourself" and again came the droning cry as the slut she had selected stepped forward and gashed her back with a knife the wounds healing instantly and both moaning from pleasure and she also moaned from the pleasure the pain brought then called a stop to it all and gave new orders "get me dressed again and Wyn you are to come with me, and the rest of you slaves are to engage in and orgy" and with that she was dressed and left with Wyn and the two Retributiors in tail acting as guards as they moved through the halls and to the Retributiors quarters.

When they arrived Lerchiya found something she wasn't expecting they were all using vibrators she knew this was common amongst them but she didn't expect to walk in on one _no matter I'll just use the words and they'll be my slaves by the 4__th__ line_ she thought then uttered the words of slaanesh and she was wrong they turned on the 1st word "praise slaanesh" came a chorus she ordered them to engage in a massive orgy as she had done previously and then moved on to the Repenita quarter.

When they got there all was quiet as the people, they were looking for were in pray, _what a good time to make them heretics _she thought, then th words of slaanesh spilled forth from her lips, she saw them all stop praying to their false god and get on the floor fingering them selves just wanting more and more pleasure. Lerchiya left them to their business and returned to the Seraphim quarters just as the event she had planned ended and day broke, and Malay finished the modifications to the tank she decided it was time to strike.


	7. Inquisitor

Inquisitor Natalia stared oit the ships view port, before reading the data slate again. She couldn't believe it, somehow an entire convent of the adeptus soritas had fallen to the worship of slaanesh pratically over night.

She turned to leave the room and head to her quaters, when she remembered that somehow the corruption had spread to a guard regiment and/or a local group of techpriest. She didn't think it wasn't much considering an astartes chapter which she hoped would be willing to send a company or two to support responding guard regiments, so that this could be wrapped up quickly and not turn into a drawn out campign.

She got to her room and opened the door to find someone tied up in the corner a knife on the floor and a catachan she hired for bodyguard work under her pointing one of the las pistols she kept in her desk at the womans head. She turned to him and said "how long have you two been in here" he replies a second later with "about 2 hours" she was shocked at that and it clearly showed on her face as drag said "I left to find someone to help me move her incase she haa friends. When i got back she had untied herself and got a knife from somewhere, i tied her up and kicked the knife away before i turned to use the comm on your desk to jear her steuggling. I wasn't able to get a message through as i heard what sounded like her looking for something or attempting to undo the bindings oone handed and found she had gotten an arm loose and was attempting to reach for something in her nether regions, so thats how we got here." she was about to ask why he didn't use his commbead when she remembed he had put his in for repair earlier that morning and figured he could rely on stations with them around the ship or others if he needed one. He also coilsnt simply yell as her room was generally sound proof enoguh to keep about 10 angry catachans unheard well thats what people joked any way and she just used it instead of a general unit of measurement.

She got a storm trooper sargent on the comm bead and asked him to get his squad to her quaters and escort a prisoner to an interogation chamber on board and task some men to guard the door till she arived.

The troopers had come and left and she was left in her quaters with drag. She leaned into him and felt her lips meet his. She and him had been lovers for a long time and were always eager for a bit of rough play. It was secret to a good amount of people aboard the ship and some if the more sly members if her small retinue. She remembered the last time she had ridden him, her lithe body jad boinced up and down on his rod and her long black hair was half behind her and half in her face. She found her memory of it odd as she knew what jad happened but all her mind could picture was that moment close to the end and weirder still was that it was from the view of an on looker, her face was an expression of orgasmic joy as she came on top of him her body seemed to be writhing woth pleasure, and her room was in a dreadful state. Her desk was filled with what look ed like enough papers to make even a member of the administratum think twice before tackling it and hee bed was empty save for a few toys, and she and brag were on the floor whilst they went at it. She decided against riding him tonight and explained why, "i can't have you over right now" she said putting emphasis on the word over she continued "the days been to hectic with all the preparation for the coming trip to kerta to examine the actions of a chaos cult and having to inform the captian that we need to detour to some random system to see why in the warp its home to a hertical convent of soritas, the news of that and now the spy or assassin or what ever in my quaters, i need a few hours sleep before i interogate them." "ok natie, i understand" drag replied using his playful name for her as he left. "sleep well" he called after a step or two "thanks" she called after him. She turned to her desk and looked for something in a compartment she had installed near to it. She found it and spoke the words to unlock it and grabbed the vibrator and bolt pistol inside of it and went to her bed.

About an hour later with the vibrator still inside her and on she fell asleep with the bolt gun under her pillow and ready to be drawn at a moments notice.

Authors note: So i know its been a while since i worked on this, or any other stories on here for that matter. I hit a brick wall with writing soon after, and well I began to write about a week or so after i deleted the other story and i wasn't much interested in well writing smut at the time so i have come back now, aplogies for granatical errors and i hope to have the next chapter up sometime tommorow and it shall be either detailong the interogation or a wet dream from our inquisitor friend, i have decided where i want to take the plot so conaider the past stuff with the soritas prelude and i think i'll rename this to Inquisitors trial or something similar, sorry if this was to short, and the next chapter is going to be heavy on smut, this just helps set up the first course of events, all feed back is welcome and if you have anyrhing you want to see in here comment or pm me and if you have a batter idea for a name do likewise, cheers


End file.
